1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for recovering heat energy released by laundry machines.
2. Related Art
Commercial laundries require considerable quantities of energy, in particular heat energy, for washing, drying and ironing operations. This energy is not discharged from the laundry by the washed items because the laundry items leave the laundry at the same temperature they were delivered as dirty laundry.
Prior to the invention it has been common practice for the entire heat energy released by laundry machines to be vented outdoors without being utilized. Because of continually rising energy costs, the energy required for laundry operations has a substantial impact on their economic efficiency.